1. Field of Invention
The present invention pertains to the field of Progressive Jackpot gaming. More specifically, this relates to a method of playing a Progressive Jackpot game which can be played in conjunction with wagering table games that are played in casinos and cardrooms throughout the world.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many casinos and cardrooms throughout the world have been combining Progressive Jackpot wagering games with a variety of table games. Progressive Jackpot wagering games are characterized by offering a one time wager which may be placed prior to the deal of the game that offer large payouts if an extremely hard to reach combination of cards is achieved, i.e. a Royal Flush in poker. Other Progressive Jackpot wagering games require that the casino or "house" set aside a portion of the amounts won from the players for the Progressive Jackpot. The large payouts associated with Progressive Jackpot wagering games can be a fixed amount or a Progressive amount. The fixed amount will pay a predetermined dollar amount, i.e. $50,000 for a Royal Flush, no matter how many Progressive Jackpot wagers have been placed. The Progressive method pays a predetermined percentage of the total of all Progressive Jackpot wagers, i.e. 100% for a Royal Flush, 15% for a Straight Flush, etc. and all amounts not paid each hand carry over to the next hand. These Progressive Jackpot wagering games add a high degree of excitement to the table games, provide a potential of high returns for players, and are major profit centers for casinos. Currently, however, players have only one opportunity to participate in the Progressive Jackpot wagering game during each hand; that one opportunity is before any cards have been dealt. These Progressive Jackpots cause a degree of frustration, because the players must place the Progressive Jackpot wager only prior to receiving any portion of their hand, in order to participate in any part of the Progressive Jackpot wagering game. Most of the time, the players will find that their hand is no where near achieving the requirement for a Progressive Jackpot payout. A large number of wagering game players do not participate in the current Progressive Jackpot games, because they know the odds of achieving a qualifying hand are heavily against them, before seeing any cards. Some players also feel a sense of disappointment if another player at the table achieves a Progressive Jackpot payout; they feel that they should be entitled to a portion.
Progressive Jackpot wagering games that are combined with regular table games are known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,041 (to Jones et. al.) discloses a method to combine a Progressive Jackpot wagering game with many table games. U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,430 (to Breeding) discloses a method to combine a Progressive Jackpot wagering game with a modified version of 5-card stud poker. The aforementioned patents, however, only allow a player one option of entering into the Progressive Jackpot game; that single option is offered prior to the player viewing any portion of their hand. All current Progressive Jackpot gaming methods are designed with either a one time Progressive Jackpot wager which is placed prior to viewing any cards, wherein the casino will take a portion of the Progressive Jackpot wager for administrative costs, or a mandatory Progressive Jackpot wager which is part of the player's wager, wherein no additional wager is required because the Progressive Jackpot is based on a percentage of the total amount wagered on the table game and is, therefore, paid from the casinos' profit from the table game. The full potential of added excitement and player satisfaction that can be provided by Progressive Jackpot games has not yet been realized by these current Progressive Jackpot games.
All players would welcome the option of entering into a Progressive Jackpot wagering game after viewing a portion of their hand. Many players would find a Progressive Jackpot wagering game even more exciting if it allowed multiple Progressive Jackpot wagers during each hand, with even larger possible payouts. Players who currently do not play these Progressive Jackpot wagering games would participate if given the opportunity to view a portion of their hand prior to placing a Progressive Jackpot wager, and others would participate more than once every hand. Casinos would receive greater profit from a Progressive Jackpot wagering game that allowed players multiple opportunities to participate.